Smells Like Sunshine and Strawberry Bubblegum
by LaPlacesDemon
Summary: Tony and Steve relax for a while. Steve/Tony, Coulson/Steve/Tony. First in the Music Made for Three 'verse.


Fandom: The Avengers (2012)  
Pairing: Coulson/Steve/Tony (Coulstony? I don't even know), Coulson/Steve, Steve/Tony  
Warnings: Mentions of bondage, threesomes, hilariously OOC

* * *

_Smells Like Sunshine and Strawberry Bubblegum_

"You can invite him, y'know," Tony said exasperatedly. Steve whipped his head around towards Tony so fast that Tony swore that if he weren't a fucking time-traveling supersoldier he'd have whiplash. Tony smirked (just a little bit- actually a lot a bit, it was hilarious okay) at the dark red blush quickly traveling down Steve's neck from his superheated face.

"What are you talking about?" Steve demanded hotly, his right hand unconsciously growing into a fist.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"If I did I wouldn't be asking," came the dry reply. Steve's blush had finally calmed into a pinkish-red sort of color extending from his neck to his forehead- it looked like a really bad tan, and it was adorable, Tony decided. '_Note to self: embarrass Steve more often?_'

"Cap-"

"Are you really calling me that."

"Cap is an adorable nickname, leave it be. Anyways, I was talking about a certain S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that you just so happen to ever so often look at like a sick puppy begging for love. Seriously, if this was a cartoon there would be stars in your eyes and tiny cartoon hearts and Powerpuff Girls-"

"Is this some sort of futuristic joke that I'mm supposed to laugh at?" Steve asked, unclenching and clenching his fist.

"We've been having these little 'one-on-one' sessions for what, three months? I think I'm secure enough in my masculinity to invite another guy into the bed (and the wall, and against the window, etc. etc.). The more the better and all that shit."

Steve's semi-anguished expression faded away, leaving a slightly puzzled one in its stead. "I don't want to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with, Tony."

"If I wasn't comfortable with it I wouldn't have said anything." And Steve slightly smiled, and Tony had the unpleasantly pleasant urge to smile back.

Tony tugged on his underwear, pants, and shirt, before beginning to look for his tie. "Well this was a bucket of joy and more, and I hate to hit and run, but I have

a meeting in California in eight minutes, so y'know how it is. Have you seen my tie?"

Steve quickly slid his hands from the tie binding them to the bedpost, unknotted it, and handed it to Tony, who was putting on his jacket with one hand and combing through his hair with another. "Right here."

"Thanks, you're a doll," said Tony swiftly, grabbing the tie from Steve and looping it around his neck. He rammed both shoes onto his feet and picked up his tablet from the nightstand.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Tony?" Steve said patiently.

"What, no I put on my underwear first."

"I mean-here," said Steve, pointing at his face.

"Hmm, fine good-bye kiss it is. And here I was just going to leave a note on the mirror in lipstick." Tony leaned down and with his free hand, caressed Steve's face tenderly. He lay his forehead on the blonde's and gave him a sweet, chaste, utterly domestic kiss (and

Christ, the domestic part killed him, it really did). As Tony started to pull away, Steve took his hand and placed a kiss on the scarred palm and looked up at him through his too-black (he really could work for Maybelline) lashes. The room smelled like dollar store aftershave and sweat and sex and linens and custom-made cologne, and Tony closed his eyes and wished for the tiniest billionth-of-a-second that _SEVEN_-

And then Steve let go of his hand and slightly pushed him away. "Your meeting is in six-and-a-half minutes now."

"FUCK- I mean, good-bye Steve, see you tonight- AW GOD Pepper's gonna have my ASS (and don't you dare make a joke about how it belongs to you)-" And Tony was stumbling out the door backwards with a quick salute. Steve could hear him calling out to JARVIS on his way to his suit, and he smiled a bit and wondered how the heck he would ask Coulson to have sex with him and Tony.

Maybe he should try the cards angle...?

* * *

_A/N: Wow! First fanfic posted! I hope you'll forgive the poor wording choice, grammatical errors, OOC-ness, and anything else bothering you in this fic. This is my first time posting fanfiction to , so excuse any errors on that end as well, if you'd please. Hopefully I'll be posting more soon! Thanks to anyone reading this, whether you hate it or love it, favorite it or review it or just forget about it. The fact that you took the time is totally amazing to me! And if anyone's wondering where the title's from, it's the song 'Faster' by Matt Nathanson (although just a tiny bit changed)._


End file.
